Taste your Kiss
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: A única coisa que Aoi queria era provar o beijo dele. ..:: the GazettE/YAOI::.. :::AoiXUruha:::


**1º) the GazettE não me pertence. Dêem a eles todos os créditos de criação de banda. Além disso, essa fic não possui qualquer fim lucrativo. Foi feita em um momento de mais puro surto de minha parte.**

**2º) Contém cenas YAOI. Se você não gosta desse gênero, recomendo que não leia. Eu ODIARIA ter de dar alguma resposta grosseira.**

_**Taste your Kiss**_

**Summary: **A única coisa que Aoi queria era provar o beijo dele.

**Shipper: **AoiXUruha

_**-X-**_

Dedilhava distraidamente algumas notas em sua guitarra, sem ao menos preocupar-se naquele momento se estas fariam algum sentido ou não. O som que do instrumento saía lhe acalmava, lhe trazia certa paz, tanto da mente quanto do espírito. Fazia-o esquecer-se um pouco do mundo, de que era o guitarrista mais famoso do cenário japonês, que tinha um show ao vivo daqui uma semana e que tinha de ensaiar. E principalmente: esquecer-se **dele**. Aquele que há muitos dias vivia lhe tirando o sono e a razão. O criador dos melhores solos de guitarra já vistos e ouvidos. O dono do olhar mais hipnótico e intrigante, do mais desejado par de coxas e dos lábios mais belos e tentadores, em sua visão.

"_ARGH, porcaria!"_

Pensou Shiroyama Yuu – mais conhecido como Aoi - extremamente irritado consigo mesmo, chacoalhando com vigor a cabeça para os lados. Aquilo já estava lhe tirando do sério. Era uma situação que jamais pensou que fosse se confrontar. Desejar um colega de banda era para si uma situação muito... Surreal. Além de constrangedora! Mas o que a tornava PIOR era o fato de que o referido colega e amigo... ERA UM HOMEM. Ok, já havia desistido a muito tempo de relacionamentos com mulheres, pois estas apenas o queriam pelo simples fato de ser um astro, mas... Sentir desejo por um colega de banda... Aí já era demais.

Além disso, tinha o total e pleno conhecimento de que Takashima Kouyou ou Uruha para os demais era um homem indiscutivelmente atraente. O rosto de traços delicados e suaves conferindo-lhe um ar suavemente andrógeno, cabelos loiro-acobreados lisos e repicados combinando com os olhos cor de chocolate, pele alva e de aparência aveludada ao toque... E os lábios... Levemente cheios e de tonalidade clara. Uma verdadeira tentação para si. Uma deliciosa tentação.

- ARGH, SAI DA MINHA CABEÇA! - Esbravejou o moreno largando a guitarra na poltrona ao lado e enfiou a cara em uma almofada. A todo o instante, quando seus pensamentos focavam-se no loiro, perguntava-se de onde raios toda aquela vontade tinha surgido... Talvez fosse pela convivência que tinham desde o dia em que a banda fora formada ou pelo fato dos vários fanservices já feitos em muitos dos lives em que estiveram... Ou até mesmo pelo fato de, quando um novo álbum ou single era oficialmente lançado, ambos saíam para beber... O que gerava situações por um lado cômicas e por outro constrangedoras. Uma destas foi que ambos tiveram de pegar um táxi para voltarem para suas respectivas casas. O estado em que ambos estavam? Terrível. Haviam "comemorado" (leia-se BEBIDO) demais da conta. Quando Aoi estava a ponto de despedir-se do loiro, acabara tropeçando em algo e caindo por cima do amigo, seus rostos a milímetros de distância.

"_Eu não devia ter bebido tanto daquele maldito sake..."_

Aoi pensou, um tom suavemente corado acometendo suas bochechas. Mas de uma coisa tinha que admitir e não conseguia negar: Kouyou rindo era uma das melhores coisas que se podia ouvir... Mesmo estando completamente bêbado. Kou, que tinha o costume de rir de forma discreta, não conseguia conter-se quando estava alcoolizado. Sua risada era mais alta, um pouco forçada, é verdade... Mas mesmo assim, com um quê de divertimento.

E foi a partir daquele pequeno incidente que seus "problemas" começaram.

Quando chegara à PSC, dera de cara com o loiro experimentando uma das roupas que usaria no show. E era mais do que óbvio que a parte de baixo desta revelava e muito o belíssimo par de coxas que o colega de banda possuía. Sentia que estava olhando de modo totalmente fixo para elas... E que seus lábios estavam levemente entreabertos. Sim, estava literalmente com uma "cara de bobo". E tivera de disfarçar ao ver que o mesmo lhe encarava com um ar de dúvida. Dias depois, durante os vários ensaios passara a notar o modo com que ele tocava sua guitarra e as várias expressões de seu belo e harmonioso rosto. Encantadoramente provocativo. Um jeito de ser que somente ele tinha.

Um suspiro longo e um tanto quanto pesado escapou de seus lábios. Precisava achar um jeito de sanar esse insano desejo que se apoderava de si pouco a pouco... Caso contrário, enlouqueceria!

De repente o celular toca tirando o moreno abruptamente de seus pensamentos. Pegou o aparelho rapidamente e o atendeu:

- Moshi moshi...?

- Yo, Aoi... É Kai... - A voz naturalmente simpática do baterista e líder da banda se fez ouvir do outro lado da linha. Um sorriso discreto estampou-se nos lábios cheios do guitarrista. Agradecia silenciosamente por não ter sido Kou que ligara.

- Yo, Kai... Tudo pronto para o ensaio?

- Hai hai... E você, onde está?

- Eh...? Eu estou em casa... - O moreno disse uma expressão levemente confusa em seu rosto. – Por quê?

- Aoi, todos já estão aqui. Só falta você para começarmos a ensaiar! – Kai disse tentando não demonstrar certa urgência. – O Live é em uma semana!

"_Baka, baka... BAKA!"_

O moreno pensou irritado consigo mesmo enquanto guardava sua guitarra na bolsa e em seguida levantando-se e pegando a jaqueta de cor escura. Estava um pouco frio lá fora e não estava querendo pegar aquele resfriado. Vestiu-a de um jeito levemente atrapalhado ao mesmo tempo em que segurava o celular.

- Estou indo imediatamente, Kai-san. Me dê 15 minutos e já estarei aí.

- Hai, Aoi-kun. 15 minutos, nada mais que isso.

O baterista disse do outro lado da linha, seguido de uma gostosa e divertida gargalhada. Aoi não consegue deixar de sorrir. A risada de Kai era incrivelmente contagiante... Seguida de perto pela de Ruki e... Pela de Kouyou.

"_Maldito... É por sua culpa que eu estou atrasado!"_

- Hai... Bem, já estou saindo. Ja ne. – Despediu-se logo desligando o aparelho e pegando a bolsa que guardava a guitarra, precipitou-se para fora de sua residência.

Estava atrasado... E Uruha era o culpado por isso.

_**-X-**_

- Ah, Aoi... De novo não! – A voz de Ruki ecoou na sala levemente irritada. Já era a segunda ou terceira vez que Aoi errava o acorde de Silly God Disco, que era uma das músicas que seria tocada no Live. O motivo: Ficara olhando o sempre impecável desempenho de Uruha na guitarra. Mais precisamente nas expressões de seu rosto belo e anguloso. Parecia-lhe que, quando o loiro tocava, seu rosto se iluminava... E adquiria uma expressão diferente de todas as que conhecia: o rosto contraía-se levemente, os olhos fechavam-se e os lábios entreabriam-se... Aqueles malditos lábios que lhe tentavam e lhe perturbavam a calma. Era uma expressão de... Aparente delírio.

- Gomen, mina-san... – Mais uma vez desculpou-se pelo repetido erro, ao mesmo tempo em que desviava seu olhar do loiro e tentando não focar-se no rosto dele.

- Ok, gente. Vamos dar uma pausa de 15 minutos. Depois voltamos a ensaiar. – Kai disse enquanto descia da bateria e saía da sala por um momento. Aoi, por sua vez, foi até uma das várias janelas e ficou a admirar a cidade como sempre movimentada. Retirou do bolso traseiro da calça jeans que usava um maço de cigarros junto com o isqueiro de prata. Retirou um cigarro, ascendeu-o e tragou longamente logo soltando a branca e translúcida fumaça. Somente aquilo para lhe acalmar a mente. De repente, ouve passos em sua direção. Quando olhou, viu que se tratava de Ruki, o vocalista da banda.

- Me diz aí... Quando é que você vai dar jeito...?

- Jeito...? – Repetiu o moreno sem entender. – Jeito de que, chibi?

- Aoi, larga de frescura e vai logo pegar o Kou! - Aconselhou o baixinho com o seu "refinado" linguajar. – Pensa que a gente não vê os seus olhares para as coxas dele? Você está praticamente comendo-o com o olhar! Está pior do que as fangirls, sinceramente.

- E-Eh? – Surpreendeu-se com a revelação, logo ficando corado. – Está tão na cara assim?

- Está praticamente estampado na sua cara, baka. – O vocalista de cabelos descoloridos respondeu com uma leve careta de tédio. – Um letreiro fluorescente piscando "eu tô a fim de você, Uruha!". Sorte a sua que ele é meio lerdo para algumas coisas...

- Quem é que está a fim de quem aqui? – Um rapaz de cabelos loiros e levemente arrepiados se aproximou da dupla que conversava. Usava uma faixa branca encobrindo o nariz. Tratava-se de Suzuki Akira, ou para os integrantes da banda, Reita.

- O Aoi aqui tá a fim do Kou. Eu Estava dizendo para ele parar com essa frescurada toda e ir lá agarrar ele de uma vez. – Contou resumidamente Ruki para o loiro mais alto. – Mas ainda bem que ele é meio lerdo para perceber essas coisas.

- Você está sendo generoso demais, chibi. – O baixista retrucou com um sorriso divertido despontando em seus lábios. – Aquele lá é MUITO lerdo... Ele sempre foi assim. Precisava ver no nosso tempo de escola, a criatura me demorava horas pra passar cola na prova!

Ruki encostou levemente as costas da mão esquerda nos lábios tentando conter o riso. Já Aoi não conteve. Deixou que esta escapasse livremente. Reita também ria, afinal era definitivamente uma lembrança engraçada.

- Eu ouvi o meu nome ou foi só impressão minha? – O guitarrista loiro aproximou-se com ar ligeiramente intrigado. Os olhos cor de ônix do guitarrista moreno fixaram-se discretamente na figura de Uruha. Os óculos de lentes grandes e em tonalidade marrom contrastavam magnificamente bem com o tom loiro dos cabelos achavam-se de certa maneira presos na blusa negra estampada com desenhos tribais em prata metálica, calças jeans perfeitamente ajustada nas pernas e os costumeiros sapatos pretos.

- Ah, não era nada demais, Uru. - Disfarçava Reita enquanto passava o braço pelo ombro do amigo. – Apenas estava comentando aqui com o Aoi e o Ruki o quanto você era lento. Se bem que... Ainda continua sendo. – Acabou por não conter uma divertida gargalhada.

- Lerdo, eu? Desde quando isso, Reita? – Retrucou o guitarrista loiro.

- Ah, é sim. – Foi a vez de Ruki se manifestar. E fez isso da melhor maneira possível: implicando um pouquinho com ele. – Qual é, Uruha... Não consegue nem perceber letreiros fluorescentes na cabeça das pessoas.

Aoi corou furiosamente e olhou para o vocalista de forma quase que assassina. Ruki nem se abalou.

- Mas quem é que raios iria usar um letreiro fluorescente na cabeça? – Uruha perguntou levemente curioso.

- Yo, gente... – Kai acabara de voltar para a sala de ensaios. Aoi aproveitou a entrada de Kai para contornar a pergunta constrangedora.

- O Kai! Ele usa um letreiro na cabeça!

- Eh? – Uruha se questionou, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha. Kai apenas os olhava com a legítima cara de "o que está havendo?". Ruki e Reita controlavam-se ao máximo para não rir.

- Etto... Deixa pra lá. Vamos voltar a ensaiar... – Aoi disse terminando de fumar o cigarro e apagando-o, logo voltando para perto de sua guitarra e colocando-a. Uruha e Kai logo o seguiram. O vocalista assistia a tudo, um sorriso estampando-se em seus lábios. O típico sorriso de alguém que aprontar uma daquelas. Reita, que estava ao seu lado, notou o sorriso do baixinho e logo desconfiou.

- Eu não estou gostando desse seu sorriso, chibi.

- Não é para você gostar, Rei-_chan_. Mas aqueles dois vão gostar disso. Ah, se vão.

A desconfiança do baixista só aumentou.

- Olha lá o que você vai fazer, hein...

- Acalme-se, Rei-chan... Eu apenas vou dar um 'empurrãozinho'. – E com o travesso sorriso ainda pairando em seus lábios, voltou para junto de Uruha, Kai e Aoi e pegando o microfone.

"_Aham, empurrãozinho... Sei..."_

Reita pensou enquanto se dirigia para junto dos outros e logo voltava a tocar seu instrumento. Logo a banda inteira voltava a tocar com afinco e dedicação. Enquanto entoava a letra forte e impactante de Silly God Disco, sua mente trabalhava em um modo de juntar os dois guitarristas.

É, aquele seria um Live muuuito agitado.

_**-X-**_

Euforia. Se houvesse uma palavra que pudesse exprimir o sentimento que atravancava dentro de cada um dos integrantes da banda, euforia seria o mais adequado. Eles já se encontravam nos bastidores do local onde seria realizado o show, devidamente trajados com as roupas feitas exclusivamente para eles. Do lugar onde estavam, dava para ouvir com perfeição a platéia clamando enlouquecida. Passavam uma energia muito forte e boa.

- Esse show vai ser demais, gente! – Comentava Uruha caminhando de um lado a outro. Aoi, que achava-se recostado em uma parede observava o loiro com a mais pura atenção. A roupa que ele trajava naquele momento parecia ter sido feita especialmente para ele. Evidenciava muito bem o físico perfeito e esguio que ele possuía, principalmente o belíssimo par de coxas. O toque final ficava por conta da maquiagem simples, mas que evidenciava os pontos fortes do rosto dele: Olhos e lábios. As íris castanhas ganharam um sombreado escuro, mas que intensificava ainda mais o olhar já naturalmente intenso que ele possuía, e os lábios ficaram ainda mais convidativos graças a uma leve cobertura incolor. Só de olhá-los, Aoi já sentia a tão conhecida ânsia de querer sentir daquela boca tentadora colada a sua, prová-la, sentir o gosto desta que – em sua opinião – deve ser tão bom quanto...

"_AAAAAH, SAI DE MIM TENTAÇÃO!"_

Esbravejou mentalmente, sentindo seu rosto esquentar de puro constrangimento. Sim, para o moreno Uruha era uma tentação. Uma tentação na qual tentava bravamente resistir.

- Minna, está na hora. – O comentário empolgado de Kai, seguido de aplausos por parte dos demais integrantes da banda. Para Aoi, aquele era o claro sinal de que estavam prestes a entrar no palco e, definitivamente, detonarem!

Cada integrante saiu de seu lugar e, ao som da platéia em completo desvario, Eles reuniram-se e deram o costumeiro "grito de guerra" e logo subiram ao palco, sob os gritos enlouquecidos do público.

_**-X-**_

Cada um dava o seu máximo naquele show, que por sinal estava sendo incrível. Reita tocava seu baixo com maestria, Kai simplesmente detonava na bateria, convidando a platéia a tirar os pés do chão. Ruki embalava a todos com sua voz impactante, Aoi mandando ver no som junto de sua guitarra rítmica e Uruha, como sempre, arrasava em seus solos de guitarra. A banda estava definitivamente abalando naquele live. Naquele momento tocavam _**"Nausea and Shudder"**_. Uma música intensa, de batida forte e agitada. Para quem estava na platéia, era difícil não ficar parado. Enquanto Ruki cantava, sua mente já maquinava como poderia fazer Aoi tomar a iniciativa e incitá-lo a "pegar de jeito" o guitarrista loiro. Depois de mais duas músicas viera a _**"Silly God Disco"**_. E foi nesta em que decidira colocar seu pequeno plano em prática. Quando o solo de Uruha começou, o vocalista loiro andou na direção do moreno com passos ritmados e utilizando de movimentos sinuosos e envolventes com o corpo ficou a dançar na frente dele. Aoi já conseguia ouvir alguns murmúrios de aprovação da platéia, principalmente da ala feminina. Durante a música, o guitarrista loiro executou uma nota longa e aguda, ponto alto da música, Ruki fez um pequeno movimento com a mão convidando Aoi a abaixar-se. O moreno assim o fez, causando assim ainda mais histeria entre o público feminino. Enquanto tocava, o baixista viu a proximidade em que Ruki e Aoi se encontravam. Alguma coisa o baixinho estava aprontando. Podia sentir. Logo em seguida o vocalista afastou-se e logo voltou a sua antiga posição no palco, mas sem parar de cantar um só segundo a letra divertida e debochada de _**"Silly God Disco"**_.

_**-X-**_

Cansaço. Era isso o que cada um sentia ao adentrar os bastidores. Ruki, Reita e Kai já se encontravam dentro dos bastidores, cada um em um canto recuperando-se da primeira etapa do show. Kai achava-se deitado no chão, a cabeça apoiada em cima de uma toalha cuidadosamente dobrada no chão e outra dobrada sobre o rosto do baterista. Ruki e Reita achavam-se sentados no chão com a cabeça apoiada na parede e segurando a toalha sobre o rosto. Ainda se podia ouvir os gritos enlouquecidos da platéia. Na certa Aoi e Uruha ainda estavam lá. Mas logo foi possível ouvir os passos de um deles, que na realidade tratava-se de Aoi. Quando este chegou, logo sentou-se com as costas apoiadas na parede, da mesma forma que a cabeça. Rapidamente um dos staffs veio lhe trazer uma toalha úmida e colocou-a sobre a testa.

- Cara... Isso é o que eu chamo de show. – O moreno disse sorrindo para os demais. Os outros três concordaram. Ao olhar para a porta dos bastidores, vê a esguia e bela figura de Uruha adentrando o corredor que ligava o palco aos bastidores.

"_Espero que esse seu plano louco dê certo, chibi..."_

Pensou o guitarrista moreno enquanto encaminhava-se para perto de Kai e beijava suavemente seu rosto, sobressaltando-o. Em seguida encaminhou-se para Reita e lhe abraçou rapidamente, deixando o baixista confuso. Deixou por o vocalista por último por dois motivos: Um, pois fora ele quem tivera a idéia e o outro... Pois o guitarrista loiro estava parado à porta, observando o que fazia. Aoi aproximou-se de Ruki e beijou rápida e suavemente o canto de seus lábios, levantou-se novamente e dirigiu-se ao banheiro... Sem ao menos olhar para Uruha. Reita, que estava ali perto, aproximou-se do vocalista.

- Você é bem baixo quando quer, hein chibi? – O loiro mais alto comentou em voz baixa.

- Algum dia o Kou tinha de se ligar... E parece que funcionou. – Comentou de forma totalmente displicente ao ver o loiro seguir o mesmo caminho que o colega de banda tomara.

_**-X-**_

Deixava a água cair sobre seu corpo alvo e esguio, molhando os negros e curtos cabelos. Já havia deixado uma roupa separada em cima de uma bancada. Estava suado demais e isso lhe deixava de certa forma desconfortável. E não gostava disso, nem um pouco. Por isso estava tomando um banho rápido apenas para aliviar-se dessa sensação. E retirar um pouco a imagem de Kou de sua mente.

O que foi bastante difícil, já que enquanto abotoava a calça perfeitamente ajustada nas pernas e solta na barra e em seguida secava os cabelos, ouve o conhecido som da porta abrindo e logo se fechando. Ao virar-se, dá de cara com Uruha.

"_K-Kuso..."_

Aoi pensou, sentindo o nervosismo tomar conta de si. Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre eles. Os olhos cor de ônix encaravam os olhos cor de chocolate do outro.

- Se quiser tomar um banho, aproveite que já terminei... – O moreno disse tentando quebrar um pouco da tensão que se instalara ali.

- Não... Na realidade vim conversar com você. – Aoi arqueou de leve a sobrancelha. O tom do loiro estava... Anormalmente sério.

- Bem... Então fale. Sou todo ouvidos. – O moreno disse tentando se manter calmo e natural, embora sua curiosidade estava consideravelmente atiçada.

Um novo silêncio estabeleceu-se entre os dois. Talvez até mais constrangedor do que o primeiro. Aoi mantinha seu olhar fixo no loiro enquanto este parecia pensar no que iria falar.

- Pode me dizer o que foi aquilo que eu vi lá nos bastidores? – Uruha perguntou ainda sério.

- Aquilo o quê? - Aoi rebateu com outra pergunta.

- Aoi, não se faça de inocente. Aquele beijo que você deu no chibi. – Uruha respondeu, ainda se mantendo sério.

Um riso quase saiu de seus lábios, mas ainda bem que se controlou. Não estava acreditando no que seus ouvidos estavam lhe fazendo ouvir. Kou estava... Enciumado?

Sorriu intimamente com tal hipótese, mas tentou não demonstrar isso.

- Kou, aquilo não foi nada de mais. Foi apenas uma forma que eu achei de comemorar a minha animação porque o show está sendo um sucesso.

- E pra isso, você tinha que beijar o chibi? – O tom do loiro era ao mesmo tempo curioso e levemente inquisitório.

Por alguns minutos Aoi manteve-se em silêncio. Apenas admirando o quanto ele ficava bonito com a expressão do rosto contorcida em uma leve irritação. Tentava conter-se ao máximo para não prensá-lo contra a parede.

- Aquilo foi um simples beijo, Uru... – Tentou não sorrir, mas foi inevitável. A verdade era que estava adorando vê-lo todo irritado. – Não foi nada de mais.

- Pra você pode não ter sido nada de mais, mas... – Uruha parou o que dizia bem no meio pois sentia que estava prestes a falar o que não devia. O que deixou o guitarrista moreno curioso.

- Diga, Kou... – Incentivou Aoi.

- N-não é nada... - Um tom levemente avermelhado tingiu o rosto do loiro ao responder, que instintivamente virou o rosto para o lado, ainda mantendo a expressão irritada.

"_Kawaii..!"_

Aoi pensou consigo mesmo. Se fosse uma mulher, certamente teria gritado. Aquilo já estava indo longe demais. Logo não conseguiria mais agüentar. Lenta e calmamente, aproximou-se do colega de banda e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Kou, eu te conheço... Não se preocupe, pode falar. – Tentava se manter o mais firme possível em seu autocontrole. Tentava controlar o seu impulso.

- Já disse que não é nada! – Uruha novamente respondeu logo desvencilhando deste e indo para perto da pia do banheiro, recostando-se nela.

Aquilo foi o limite. A gota d'água!

"_Chega... Não posso mais..."_

E com tal pensamento, o guitarrista moreno aproximou-se do outro e o segurou pelo pulso, fazendo com que este se virasse e lhe encarasse.

- N-nani... – O loiro questionou sobressaltado, porém não obteve resposta alguma.

No instante seguinte, teve seu corpo empurrado contra a fria parede do banheiro, as mãos firmes de Aoi segurando- pelos pulsos. O moreno agora já não mais pensava. Era apenas movido pelo puro instinto.

- Aoi... O que...

- Urusai... – O tom de voz do moreno era baixo e firme, mas ao mesmo tempo suave e baixo. Um timbre de voz que fez com que Uruha arrepiasse imperceptivelmente. E acabando com qualquer distância existente entre eles, Aoi arrebatou os lábios do outro para si em um beijo profundo e exigente, fazendo com que o loiro tivesse um ligeiro sobressalto. Mas foi apenas uma questão de instantes para que o contato fosse correspondido.

"_Deliciosos... Como eu sempre achei que fossem..."_

Pensou o moreno enquanto tomava a iniciativa de aprofundar aquele contato aos poucos, uma das mãos que segurava o pulso dele agora achando-se em sua cintura esguia, enquanto que a de Kou agora segurava firmemente a nuca de Aoi, os dedos enredando-se nos fios curtos e negros dele. Era sem dúvida alguma um beijo delicioso. Não sentiam a mínima vontade de parar. Entretanto tiveram de parar ao ouvir um leve pigarrear.

- Não querendo interromper a pegação, mas já interrompendo... Faltam cinco minutos para nós voltarmos ao palco. É melhor se apressarem. – Ruki disse com um sorriso malicioso e debochado. Já se encontrava pronto para a "2ª parte". Ambos os guitarristas achavam-se ofegantes e muito corados.

- G-gomen, Kou... – Aoi desculpou-se, o tom ruborizado de seu rosto intensificando-se mais. – Eu... Não consegui me conter mais... Eu precisava fazer isso... Eu... – Mas bastou apenas um selar rápido de lábios da parte do guitarrista loiro para que o moreno silenciasse.

- Daijobou... Eu particularmente gostei. Só fiquei irritado porque você tinha esquecido de mim. – Respondeu simplesmente, um sorriso de canto estampando-se em seus lábios tentadores.

Diante daquela revelação Aoi ficou surpreso, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. Tanto que até sorrira.

- Bem, vamos indo... Temos um show para continuar... – Disse enquanto vestia a camiseta e secava vigorosamente os cabelos.

- Hai... – E com essa resposta, Uruha abriu a porta do banheiro e seguiu para junto dos outros, seguido de perto pelo moreno. Este sorria intimamente. Sim, estava feliz por ter finalmente ter matado sua vontade. Intimamente até queria provar mais, mas... Aquele não era o momento.  
Por enquanto..

_**The end...?**_

_**-X-**_

Olha... Foi um sacrifício fazer essa fic, mas eu gostei do resultado dela XD

Sim... Eu AMO the GazettE.

Sim... Eu **AMO** AoiXUruha.

E penso em fazer uma seqüência para essa fic... E que promete ser ainda melhor. -evil smile-


End file.
